


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Just Tonight

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: It is one of those nights that the loose thread Kuroo left with Tsukki tightens in him. It tugs at the seams of his heart until the memories he pushed back the past month wells up in his throat. He misses Tsukki.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Week Festival 2017. Prompt: Home

It is one of those nights that the loose thread Kuroo left with Tsukki tightens in him. It tugs at the seams of his heart until the memories he pushed back the past month wells up in his throat. He misses Tsukki. Every night he dreams of going back. Taking the train around the corner of his apartment, passing the golden flower field that reminds him of Tsukki’s hair, crossing the bridge that fireflies light up at night. He keeps going until he sees the small café that Tsukki gets his coffee every morning, keeps walking until he sees the little white house around the corner with the green mailbox, keeps running until the passes the white fences, hearing the bell that hangs from it jingle, before he opens the mahogany door and falls into Tsukki’s arms. Kuroo let the tears fall. Every night, he dreams of going home to Tsukki. 

Tsukki called two weeks ago, crying on the phone about how much he misses Kuroo. How much he wants to see Kuroo. Kuroo’s heart clenches remembering Tsukki through the phone, eyes red from crying too much, face pale and gaunt from forgetting to eat. His voice was cracking when he spoke, telling Kuroo how he doesn’t sleep anymore, can’t sleep anymore. Doesn’t dream, can’t dream anymore. But he wouldn’t let Kuroo leave, telling him how much he knows Kuroo needs to remain where he is. There is only a week left. But a whole entire week left.

Kuroo looks at his phone when it flashes with a text from Tsukki before a phone call. Since the call, Kuroo tries to call as often as possible, talking Tsukki to sleep. He hasn’t been able to the past two days because he was both Tsukki and he were busy with work. Kuroo clears his throat before answering.

“Hey.”

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima’s voice is soft on the other side.

“Yeah?”

“I thought you came home.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows knit together when he hears the sadness in Tsukki’s voice. He takes a breath before he speaking. “I’ll be home soon.”

“I know.”

Kuroo runs his hand through his hair. He tries to find conversations that won’t make him, make either of them cry. “Did you fall asleep?”

“Yeah…Akaashi took me out drinking.”

“That’s nice. Did you have fun?”

There is long silence before Tsukki answers. “I can’t remember.”

“Did you end up drinking too much?” Kuroo chuckles lightly, feeling a little relief.

“Yeah…I thought you brought me home.”

“I wish…” Kuroo whispers, not knowing how else to answer.

“Kuroo…”

“Yeah?”

“For just one night, just tonight, can I be with you?”

Kuroo opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn’t know what to say. He sits up in bed. “Wh-what do you mean, Kei?”

“I’m outside, Kuroo,” Tsukki breathes. “I’m outside.”

“What do you mean outside?” Kuroo raises his voice slightly, worried. “It’s 2 a.m. Kei, go back inside the house.”

“No, Kuroo…” Tsukki’s words are muffled as his voice has become so soft Kuroo almost can’t make out the last words of his sentence. Almost.

Kuroo runs out of his apartment, without his shoes, without his shirt, down the four flights of stairs, pass the lobby, through the glass door, and collapse into Tsukki’s arms.

“I’m here,” Tsukki whispers into Kuroo’s shoulder.

“You’re here.” Kuroo pulls back, touches Tsukki, caresses his face, and looks into his eyes. “You’re really here.”

“I’m really here.”

Kuroo doesn’t remember how they got back to his apartment, only remembers kissing Tsukki slow and deliberate, savoring that taste he has longed for in the past month, holding Tsukki in his arms with everything he can.

“Kuroo,” Tsukki sighs fondly when their lips parted. 

“Yeah?” Kuroo thumbs Tsukki’s cheek as he gaze into the golden galaxy he missed getting lost in.

“I love you.”  
Kuroo kisses him softly.

“Me too, Kei. I love you.”

Kuroo loses himself into Tsukki. He kisses down his neck, kissing every part of him, pressing their bodies as close as can be, saying each other’s names as though a prayer, letting their emotions spill onto each other, and just loving each other. Because for the first time since he left, he finally felt at home. He was at home in Tsukki’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I had thought of what I would be writing for home and I think it might have been something different. But I decided to write a response to the fic for my prompt Dream instead. Read it here: [Sweet Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11415474)


End file.
